


Raison

by RenaKarena



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, POV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaKarena/pseuds/RenaKarena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>une femme, un homme, un lit, une unique nuit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raison

**Author's Note:**

> un petit POV issu d'une histoire incomplète (qui date d'il y a plus de dix ans et qui restera donc probablement inachevé) qui se lit très bien comme un petit PWP

_Après tout ce n’était qu’une mission comme une autre…_

_Etre la, simplement._

_C’était une mission._

_Une nuit._

_Une mission…_

_Les jambes écartées à califourchon sur ses hanches…  
Autant mêler l’utile à l’agréable._

_Pas de sentiment cela ne sert à rien dans cette relation éphémère. Rien à part souffrir.  
Jeune homme dont je ne savais même pas le nom. Je ne l’avais même pas demandé. Quelle importante ?_

 

_Brun. Les cheveux en bataille, pour l’instant encore libre de leur mouvement, mais bientôt ils seront collés par la sueur. Fine gouttelette qui ce forme déjà sur son front._  
Un visage simple avec des traits durs. Pas de tâche ou de grain de beauté sur cette peau mate.  
Des lèvres pulpeuses déjà rougies par mes soins…  
Ses mains essayaient de détendre mes muscles, je les sentais sur mes cuisses, sur mes hanches, dans mon dos.

_Il voulait que je me penche, que je m’approche de lui. Alors doucement féline, je me glissai contre lui, mes mains s’égarant sous sa chemise. Il avait la peau douce, une peau duveteuse…serait-il donc si jeune ?  
Jeune et musclé. Je sentais sous mes doigts ses abdominaux, mes caresses remontant lentement vers ses pectoraux, sa chaire encore un peu tendre. Il était si jeune._

_Il me voulait encore plus proche de lui… mes lèvres allant se poser sur les siennes, mordillant un peu, je savais qu’il aimait ça, il me le faisait sentir encore un peu plus et pas seulement par ses gémissements…_

_Mes lèvres descendirent le long de sa mâchoire, doucement sur sa gorge, il gémit encore plus. Je m’attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise avec mon museau, l’un après l’autre, il me regardait, il aimerait bien aller plus vite, mais il ne faisait rien pour m’y contraindre. Je me lovai quand ses mains se faisant plus audacieuses avaient enfin réussit à détacher les lacets qui retenaient ma robe. Elle tomba le long de mes bras, je fis bouger mes épaules et le tissu glissa un peu plus sensuellement au rythme de mes mouvements. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie de moi._

_Ses doigts parcoururent mon dos, de bas en haut, sa peau faisant frissonner la mienne. Elle était si douce, si chaude._

_Ses muscles se contractèrent, il se releva tout en caressant mes courbes. Sa chemise glissa, ses épaules apparurent, ses bras se découvrirent, ses mains se libèrent de l’étoffe._  
Son souffle brûlant me caressait le cou, ses lèvres me frôlaient, avec douceur il enfouit son visage dans ma gorge, sa peau contre ma peau, caresse contre caresse.  
Son torse se serrant un peu plus contre ma poitrine.  
Ses mains me prirent les hanches, et lentement les soulevèrent. Il fit glisser ma robe, sauf qu’à la passe de la prendre c’est moi qu’il prit. Comme s’il descendait le long de mon corps alors que c’est moi qui me relevai. Sa bouche doucement se posa sur ma peau, chatouillant mes clavicules, ses lèvres humides papillonnant entre mes seins. Mon sous vêtement ne s’emblait pas le déranger, pourtant il me maintint un moment à cette hauteur, le temps pour lui d’enfouir son nez dans la dentelle et respirer mon parfum. Puis il poursuit. Ma robe s’abandonnant complètement à cote de sa chemise.

_S’attaquant à mes jarretières et mes dessous de ses doigts habilles, il commença à poser ses lèvres sur mon ventre, puis il me regarda, comme ça simplement, lui en bas quasiment entre mes jambes et moi de haut perdu dans ses caresses.  
Sa langue titilla mon nombril un temps, puis elle descendit sur mon bas ventre, et encore plus bas, encore plus bas, toujours plus bas…entrouvrant mes lèvres, il trouva ce qu’il cherchait. Des vagues de chaleurs et de bien-être m’irradiaient. Toujours plus fort, m’emmenant toujours plus loin._

_Ses mains me guidèrent vers lui, me conduisant les yeux fermés, clos par le plaisir qu’il me donnait. Mes lèvres échouèrent dans son cou, le mouillant de baiser. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de mon corps nu. Voluptueuse contre lui._

_Il connaissait les femmes, je lui montrerai que je connaissais les hommes…_

_Mes mains prisonnières de ses bras, se faufilèrent grâce à la sueur qui les rendait glissante, le long de son corps. Il portait encore son pantalon, cela n’allait pas durer. Ma bouche caressa jusqu'à ses tétons, là, elle les cajola, les mordilla, les lécha. Mes doigts parvinrent jusqu'à son sexe. Doucement le dégageant de tous ses tissus devenus superflu, puis lentement appliquèrent un rythme de caresse sensuelle._

_Ses doigts se perdirent dans mes cheveux, quand je descendis entre ses cuisses. Je pris sa hampe et le goûta, timidement au début, puis possessivement. Ses râles allant crescendo. Cependant il maîtrisait à la perfection son corps, ce qu’il voulait c’était moi, en moi._

_Quand je relevai la tête pour le regarder, ses mains glissèrent jusqu’aux miennes sur son bas ventre et les guidèrent vers ses lèvres, m’emmenant tout naturellement sur lui en le caressant voluptueusement de ma peau. Arriver à son visage, il m’embrassa et m’encerclant de ses bras me renversa sous lui._  
Délicatement il me pénétra, comme s’il avait peur de me faire mal, comme si j’étais vierge. Il savait pourtant que ce n’était pas le cas, il avait vérifié pendant que ces lèvres s’occupaient de mon clitoris, j’avais senti qu’il me caressait aussi de l’intérieur avec un doigt mais il n’était pas resté longtemps, ce n’était qu’une vérification, examen plein de plaisir…  
J’avais l’impression qu’il était omniprésent. Ses doigts, ses mains, ses lèvres, tous son corps me touchaient partout, en même temps, des effleurements, des frôlements, des caresses.  
Ses hanches se mirent en mouvement et il m’emmena avec lui dans son périple de bien être. Quête de contentement dans un univers de bonheur. Son rythme accéléra, toujours plus, plus loin, loin aussi notre monde…  
Il vint relativement rapidement. Il se libera dans un cosmos blanc, m’enchaînant avec lui dans ce ciel tant convoiter.  
Son souffle se mêla au mien pour ne former qu’un seul espace qui nous enveloppait. Son corps reposa un moment sur le mien, le temps qu’il reprenait pied dans le monde. Le temps pour moi de savourer un lieu qui se limite au corps de mon amant.

_Il se retira de moi en silence. Etrange comme si c’était la fin, sa voix avait bercé nos étreintes, maintenant le calme nous ramenait à la réalité. Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant, le temps que je comblai l’espace qui nous séparait pour l’embrasser. Il sourit et m’attira encore plus contre lui. Il aimait les femmes, tel qu’elles soient, il les aimait._

_Je reléguai ma pensé et la réalité au fond de mon être pour n’être que dans ses bras, peau contre peau. Juste une nuit, cette réalité devait disparaître pour que nous ayons l’éternité dans nos étreintes… Il s’embla faire de même et sa langue se perdit dans mon cou. Ses doigts enroulés de mes cheveux se baladaient sur mes courbes._  
Je glissai mes mains dans son dos et entrepris de le caresser en le massant. Ses muscles se détendaient sous mes effleurements, et lentement au fils de la nuit, il sombra dans le sommeil, bercé par nos étreintes.  
Sa respiration lente et régulière, me transporta dans le pays des songes.

 

 

_Une main se place sur ma bouche, elle essaie de me tirer du rêve que je fais, de cet homme qui me tient contre lui._

_Doucement j’ouvre les yeux revenant par le même coup à la surface de cette réalité. Un doigt sur la bouche._

_Ne pas le réveiller._

_Le laisser seul._

_L’ombre devant moi me presse de me dépêcher. Cherchant mes vêtements pour finalement me donner une chaude cape sombre, elle va me faire partir. Je lui réclame le temps d’enfiler mes bottes de cuir, qu’elle aille m’attendre dans les couloirs si c’est si pressé…_

_Je regarde une dernière fois mon amant d’une nuit._

_Ephèbe d’un rêve._

_Je me penche, sa respiration est différente, il est réveillé, mais il fait semblant. Il ferme les yeux sur ma fuite comme sur ma venue. Mes lèvres caressent les siennes une dernière fois, une goutte d’eau salée tombe sur sa main, je suis partie._

_Une mission._

_Rien qu’une mission._

_C’est ce qu’il faut ce dire, sinon c’est trop dur, ça fait trop mal…si mal…la dans la poitrine…dans mon cœur…_


End file.
